Two Names, Two Bloods, One Identity
by mcdinh
Summary: "Since I transferred to this Academy, I decided to change my name." "But why?" "Because then, people will know who I'm really am, and who's side am I choosing." Ever since the Britannians had invaded Japan, Yukina have always been involved in the several events to rebel against the Britannian. Yet, what kind of secrets that she have yet to learn that will crush her along the way?
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Now considering that I've been obsessed with this show lately, I decided to write my very first Code Geass story with my oc along with it. I may or may continued this story, depending on how many review it gets. But for now, this part is only an introduction. I'll go ahead and go along with this story. I don't own Code Geass, but I do own my oc in this story.**

**Prologue**

Now where to start off? You could say that my life isn't normal. It never is. Not with all the wars between Britannia and Japan (now called Area 11) going on. That bastard Emperor of Britannia was the one who stripped off the freedom from Japan and killed innocent people who were among the wars. These segregations between the Britiannian and Japanese had worsen, because the Britiannian treated us like trash. And yet, I really, really hated the Britannians to core.

Now, I may be a half-Britannian, but I am also a half-Japanese, and I choose to be a Japanese person at heart. Unlike some other people, I won't betray my Japanese friends and leave them behind during the war, because they are dear to me, and they are not the ones who _deserved _to be mistreated just because they're different. Some of them had die innocently, due to the fact that the Britannia soldiers came and show them no mercy. Though, few of my friends have survived and somehow escaped that wrath. And I too, had escaped the death of the hands of the Britannians.

It happened when I was ten years old. My mother, who is a full-Japanese, and I were in the town where the shooting spree occurred. Many lives from innocents people were taken...and my mom was one of them. She helped me to escape that terrible fate of the bloody scenery, and in returned, received the bullet straight to her heart.

Not only that I was terrified, but I was also devastated. Because the woman I loved the most, the only family I ever have, had been taken away from me. I had no one else with me. I don't even know who should I stay with from now one. Heck, I never knew my father. My mom did mentioned him a few times, but normally has a hard time bringing him up, because it brings bad memories to her. But I never cared about him anyway. Why? Because he was the one who abandoned my mother right before I was born.

Anyway, I was forced to run away from the terror and ended up walking on the trailed of corpses. I was crying, not only because of the dead bodies around me, but also because I lost my mother among the terrorist attacks.

But then, I was found by a boy who was the same age as me named Kururugi Suzaku. He had a short, scruffy brown hair with forest green eyes and he seemed to be a pure Japanese. When I found myself looking into his green eyes with my sapphire-blue eyes, I noticed that his eyes portrayed sadness and sympathy.

Because of that, he took me in to his family resident, which was owned by his father, aka last Prime Minister Kururugi Genbu, and I was legally raised over there. At first, it was hard for me to fit in to this place, but I managed to get through and finally found this place as a home.

Few months later, Suzaku brought in two more visitors. One boy, who is around our age with ebony black hair and violet eyes, and a girl, younger than us with chestnut brown hair, but her eyes are closed. And it turned out, much to my shock, that these two are the children of Charles vi Britannia. Lelouch vi Britiannia and Nunnally vi Britannia.

I was pretty much in rage when I first met them. But as for the fact that I inherited my mother's self-control of temper, I didn't do anything to burst my anger at them or kicked them out of the Kururugi's residence. Plus, it wasn't even my right to do so anyway.

According to Suzaku, he only let them in as a peace treaty between, and that he despised Lelouch from his heart, even going as far as to bullying him and calling him names. But later, there was a surprising change between them and they seemed to become great friends despite that.

I, on the other hand, took longer to accept Lelouch as a friend. I held a really cold manners towards him, ignoring him whenever I passed by him and shoving him whenever he got into my way. I'd even tried to beat him whenever I got a chance. Though, Suzaku caught on to this and scolded me for doing such things, telling me that I should try to get to know him better like he did. Still, that didn't kept my hatred away from Lelouch.

But then, my feelings for him changed, because it turns out that we have something a lot in common with each other. Leouch lost his mother before he was to be announced as the 17th heir to the throne. He accused his father for leaving his mother defenseless, leaving his sister, Nunnally, blinded and crippled during the shooting. As a result, his father banished him to Japan as a political hostage.

My hatred for him faded, only to be replaced by pity. I realized that I was wrong to hurt him just because he's the Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. He had so much similarities with me and suffered so much. And Nunnally, his sister, I couldn't helped but feel sorry for her that she had to suffer the same fate her brother did, which led her to lost her sight and her ability to walk.

Eventually, my relationships improved with Lelouch. We may have our disagreements sometimes, but we would always work it out to the end. Nevertheless, I respected him and saw him as a true friend as well as Suzaku and Nunnally.

But as soon as our friendships formed, our destinies had taken to a drastic hit.

About two months later, the new weapon of the Britannia, the Knightmare Frames, had been formed and was used to invade Japan. By then, Japan was stripped off its freedom and rights, and had its name replaced by a mere number: Area 11.

My hatred for that country had grown right out of me for their sick doings, and now I decided to take them down with whatever power I have.

My name is Tsukino Yukina. Right now, I'm sixteen, going on to seventeen. And this how my life began to take its turn...

**Author's note: Well, I hope you guys like it for the start. Until then, R&R please. ;)**


	2. Terrorist Attack on Shinjuku

**Me: And here's the chapter to this Code Geass fanfic. This chapter takes place seven years later, so Yukina is supposed to be sixteen, going on to seventeen years old. Enjoy! I don't own Code Geass btw. Only my oc.**

**Chapter 1**

**Terrorist Attack in Shinjuku**

_"Yukina. Yukina, can you hear me?"_

"I heard you alright, Nagata." I replied over the radio speaker, "What's up?"

_"Kallen and I got the poison capsule,"_ he replied, _"We're bringing it over as soon as we can."_

"Cool. Keep it coming," I said, satisfied, "But you and Kallen better keep your guards up. There may be chances that the Britannian soldiers will find out and retrieve that capsule back. Don't say I didn't warn you if that happens."

Nagata replied back through the radio speaker, _"Understood. We also have Knightmare Glasglow on the back, so if anything happens, Kallen can come out and use it against them."_

"That's good," I said. I leaned my back against the wall with the laptop in front of me, tracking the computer monitor of where Nagata and Kallen are heading.

It's been seven years since the invasion. I left the Kururugi estates and recently join the Japanese terrorist group, where I met Kozuki Kallen, Nagata, and the other Japanese people. Yes, they all already knew that I'm a half-blood, but I briefly told them that I am fighting for their side. They did seem suspicious of me at first, but Kallen, who is also a half-blood, understood immediately of what I was going through, so she defended me and let me join them. From then on, they trusted me and I became an official member of the terrorist group.

From what am I doing right now in some sort of a hiding place in Shinjuku, you could say that I'm the brain of this group, but I'm not really a leader. There wasn't one really. But if there is any, Kallen was more likely to be one. But each and everyone of us usually cooperate together with our different skills and abilities to get through the resistance plan. Acquiring this poisons capsule is one of them. So far, everything is going on into plan.

Right now, my job is to keep track of my two companions, just to make sure that they reached here to safety. I pushed back my bangs behind my ear and turned on the public radio app on my laptop. Just to kill time, I listened to some various songs, from country music to J-pop, right until it was cut off, just to let the viceroy make the announcement.

_"We apologize for the delay. Now his Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third Prince of Britannia will address the nation."_

I sighed as I continued to listen.

_"To all my imperial subjects, including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!"_ Prince Clovis exclaimed.

I groaned irritably at his so-called speech. "'Eleven' my ass. We're Japanese! Get it right, you narcissist!"

_"Do you not see my pain?"_ he continued. _"My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrors of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one! A virtuous battle to protect the well being of one and all, and then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of those who died for justice in the line of duty!"_

_"A moment of silence please."_

Tch! Can't believe that these people would follow this sort of crap with this guy.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in my laptop. I quickly switch the system back to the tracking device, noticing that there was something wrong, concerning with my friends.

"This is Yukina!" I shouted after I switched on the speaker, "Nagata! Kallen! Are you two alright?!"

_"Nggh...we're fine!"_ Nagata replied, much to my relief somewhat, _"Our vehicle crashed, but other than that, we're fine! We can still move!"_

I sighed in relief, but kept my voice stern, "Care to explain how that ha-?"

I stopped myself as I noticed something else in my screen. The purple signal icons appeared on the back of the white icon, which where Nagata and Kallen are. I immediately knew that this is bad news as a heard a loud 'Damn!' through the speaker.

_"We're being followed by the Britannian Military!"_ Nagata shouted.

"Dammit," I cursed, "Change of plans! I'm coming to get you guys despite the risks! Kallen!"

_"No need to tell me!"_ Kallen replied with confidence,_ "We'll be fine. Because this is the reason why am I here!"_

No doubt that Kallen is going to activate the Glasglow. I closed my laptop and stuffed it into my backpack along with a rifle, a handgun, knife, and a poison gas mask (just in case). I tied my waist-length black hair into a low pony tail, straightened my red headband, and put on a black jacket over my navy blue sleeveless shirt that revealed my abdomen. I hurried out of the hiding place and found a black, outlined blue motorcycle. I placed the helmet over my head, mounted on the motorcycle, and drove out to the highway.

Can't really remember how long I was driving, but I found out that I was driving long enough to see that Kallen, who was inside the red humanoid Knightmare Glasglow, was fighting against the Britannian Knightmare, which was purple by the way. Kallen made a success to destroy the military planes earlier with her Slash-Harken, but had trouble fighting against the Knightmares, as hers was pretty much outdated compare to theirs.

I spotted Nagata's truck along the way, and try to find a way to get to him. Though, being in a different highway made it even more difficult to reach him. Suddenly, one of the Knightmare got in front of him and shot the machine gun in the front. I stifle the scream as he was hit and turned away from the Knightmare and drove straight to the ditch. I quickly drove away to avoid them spotting me and head straight to the ditch, where the truck had headed.

I reached to the tunnel, passing through the rubbles, and spotted the truck almost immediately. I jumped off the motorbike and quickly opening the door to the passenger seat. I gasped as I saw Nagata still in the driver seat, with his eyes closed, and his chest soaked in blood.

"Oh god...Nagata!" I cried as I grabbed him by his shoulder, "Nagata, just hang on!"

The dark hair man stirred his eyes opened, and averted his gaze at me, "Yuki...na?"

"Yes, it's me," I told him.

"K-Kallen...she..."

"I know. I saw. She's fine now. She managed to escape," I told me. At least, that's as far as I know.

"Good!" He moaned. Suddenly, he winced in pain as more blood slowly poured out of him.

"Nagata!" I shouted, "Hang on. Just hang on. I'll get you out of here. I can at least-"

"No. No need for medicine," he denied, "I'm not going to last that long anyway."

"Nagata...Nagata, no..." I cried, fighting back the tears.

"Yukina...don't worry about me..." he whispered, "You, Kallen, and the others can carry out the plan without me..." he pointed his thumb on the back of the truck. "The capsule...is still back there..."

He let his hand fall limped and closed his eyes. I cried, trying to get him awake again, only to be stop by the sound of the footstep. Subconsciously, I slowly left Nagata's side, pulled the handgun out of my belt, and slowly approached the back of vehicle. The back of the truck opened, revealing a male figure next to the giant capsule. I loaded the gun and point it at him.

"Back away from the capsule, or I'll shoot," I threatened him calmly.

"Huh? Wait a minute. Yukina?!" The voice replied in surprise.

I blinked. How does this person knows my name? And why his voice sounded so familiar. I slowly stepped towards him to where I can see him clearly. Right in front of me was the teenage boy around my age with his slanted ebony black hair and violet eyes that were all so familiar to me. I lowered my gun and spoke in a low, surprising tone.

"No way...Lelouch?"

Lelouch sighed in relief, "Long time no see, Yukina."

I smiled at him, "Lelouch, it is you. But what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Though, I stumbled here on the back of this truck by accident if that's what you want to know," he replied. Typical him. "But Yukina...you're a terrorist?!"

I quickly placed the gun back into my belt in response. Dang it, I shouldn't have pulled it out earlier.

"Guess there's no point in hiding," I answered.

"But why?" The violet-eye man asked in disbelief.

"Look Lelouch. I know this sounds crazy to you, but I have my reasons, and you know that," I said. "I'll explain later, but first we need you to get out of this place. I don't want you to fall victim into this-"

I was soon cut off as another figure in a grayish Britannian soldier uniform appeared out of nowhere and knocked Lelouch to the ground.

"OOF!" Lelouch grunted.

"Lelouch!" I screamed. "Damn you Britannian...get off of him!"

I leaped right up at the soldier and attempt to do a round-house kick. However, he managed to block it, grabbed my hand, and flipped me over, which resulted in me getting knock into the ground.

"Ack!" I grunted in reply.

"Hey! Stop!" Lelouch yelled he get up, but later got his neck pinned down to the ground by the Britannian soldier. "Ugh!"

"Enough with the killing!" the soldier removed his mouth piece and yelled at Lelouch.

"Wait! I'm-"

"I can't believe you people would use the poison gas!" he spoke again, "Don't try to play dumb with me!"

"Knock it off!" I got up the ground and kicked the masked soldier in the stomach. He held his stomach in pain and jumped back away from Lelouch. I knelt down to my long-time friend on the ground. "Lelouch..."

"I'm fine," he said. I turned to the Britannian soldier and was about to pull out the handgun again, but Lelouch put his hand on my shoulder to stop me, "Wait, if you use that on him, then he'll find out that you're-"

"I know that." I spatted, "But still, he'll-"

"I'll handle this," Lelouch gently pushed me aside and stepped towards the soldier, "If there's the poison gas in there, it was made in Britannian, wasn't it?"

"You..." the soldier started to speak again.

"Lelouch!" I hissed at him. What is he doing? Trying to provoke him?

"If don't want anymore deaths...then obliterate the Britannians!" the dark hair boy yelled.

"Lelouch? Yuki?"

I froze in confusion. Yuki? Only a few people called me by that name. But why this soldier?

My answer came as the soldier removed his helmet to reveal his face, "It's me, Suzaku."

Lelouch and I gasped as we saw the familiar face of our childhood friend with scruffy brown hair and forest green eyes. He gave us a warm, friendly smile that we all remembered all too well.

"Su...Suzaku." I spoke in disbelief.

"You became a Britannain soldier?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "And you two, don't tell me you two are-"

"What are you saying? Of course we're not!" Lelouch retorted.

I gulped. Lelouch was only telling him a half-truth. He may not be a terrorist, but I am. And I don't want to hide that fact to Suzaku. I mean, he is the one I can trust. I took a deep breathe and step up to the brown hair boy.

"Suzaku. Listen, Lelouch is-"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared out of the giant capsule. Immediately, I took out the gas mask and put it over my face, while Suzaku pulled out his and use it on Lelouch.

However, instead of the gas mask, like we all expected, a girl with bright green hair emerged out of the capsule, forming the light around her. She opened her eyes, revealing them to be golden, and glanced at us for a brief seconds, before falling unconscious again.

"That's...not a poison gas?" Suzaku spoke rhetorically.

"No duh, Sherlock," I told him and scratched my head a bit. Did Nagata and Kallen got the wrong capsule by mistake? If so, then this plan is a total failure!

We managed to get the girl out of the capsule and lay her down on the ground, with her head on Lelouch's lap.

"Answer us, Suzaku," Lelouch said, "Poison gas? This girl?"

"I don't know." Suzaku replied, "But that's what we were told in briefing."

"It's okay, Suzaku. We believe you," I told him reassuringly, "But what bothers me is that, why would the Britannians would restrain her and kept her in the capsule like that? She doesn't looked like much of the threat to me."

Before he can a reply, a light flashed at us. We looked up and saw more Britannian soldiers right in front of us.

"Damn monkey," The commander called out on Suzaku, "Even an honorary Britannains have no authority to do what you've done."

Suzaku run to them, "But...I was told this was poison gas."

"You have no right to protest!" the commander shouted.

Dammit. We're screwed. This girl may not be poison, but she can still endangered us if we kept her here!

The commander smirked at us, then at Suzaku, and gave him a handgun, "But in reward for your achievements, I'll be merciful. Private Kururugi, use this to execute the terrorist."

And we're screwed.

"But these two aren't terrorist!" Suzaku protested, "They're civilians who got caught up in all this by mistake!"

"You little brat!" he threatened, "That's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty to the Britannians?!"

"But-"

"Perhaps I'll give a little demonstration, just to make this clear," The commander pointed the gun straight at Lelouch, who had his hand on the green-hair girl's shoulder and looked back at him in fear. As the fire was shot, I stood up and went in front of Lelouch, letting the bullet pierced me straight to my abdomen. I cried and fell to the ground, holding on to my side. Two of my friends cried in fear.

"Yuki!"

"Yukina!"

"Huh, so that girl stood up to admit that she's one of the terrorist. Looks like we're in luck, today." the commander smirked at me as I glared back at him, holding on to my bloody side. Then, I saw Suzaku looking at me not with the eyes of disbelief and betrayal that I'm a terrorist, but the eyes of sadness.

"Yuki..."

Then, the commander turned to Suzaku, "Now it's your turn. Finished off these terrorist while you have a chance."

Suzaku stared at the gun and shook his head, "No. I won't do it sir. I won't shoot the civilians and I won't shoot a friend, even if she is a terrorist. I can't follow your orders."

I hissed in pain as I stared at my brown-hair friend. Suzaku...what are you doing? You're going to get yourself...

"Is that so? Then die."

Then, the gunshot was fired on Suzaku's back, and he fell to the ground.

"SUZAKU!"

"Looks like you're a Britannian student," the commander spoke again, referring to Leouch. "Too bad today is not your day. After you taken the girl, kill the student!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Suddenly, the explosion occurred from the truck, which made all the soldiers, including the commander, to back away and ran out of the tunnel. I blinked in realization.

Nagata...he must've saw what happened and used his last breathe to created the explosion to help us escape!

"Nagata...thank you..." I groaned as I got up to the ground, holding to my side, "I promise your death won't be in vain."

I turned to Leouch, who was unharmed as well as the mysterious girl. "Lelouch, get up and follow me."

"Yukina! You can still stand?!" Lelouch exclaimed, and I nodded, "But you're still injured. You need help!"

"I'm fine! Just come with me. Take that girl with you," I told him.

Lelouch got up and carried the girl in his arms. Then, using all my strength left, I led him to one of the entrances inside the tunnel, which will lead us out of the Britannians reach. I turned to Lelouch and nodded to him.

"Lelouch, this entrance will lead you out of this tunnel," I told him between breathes as I hold on to my abdomen, "Take that girl and escape while you can. Don't let the Britannian soldiers see you."

"No. I'm not leaving without you!" Lelouch retorted, "Yukina. You're injured. You're gonna die if we leave you like this."

"I'm just going to slow you down! We'll all die if I come with you like this!" I yelled back at him. Suddenly, I winced in pain and collapse on the ground, with my back against the wall. More blood began to pour out slowly from my wound.

"YUKINA!"

"Lelouch...live..." I moaned as I looked at him in his violet eyes, "Do it...for Suzaku..."

Lelouch stared at me for the moment, before shutting his eyes closed and lead the girl to follow him. I opened my eyes and saw them running farther and farther away from me. My vision blurred. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes. Then, everything faded to black.

Truth to be told...I don't want to die...not...yet.

"Somebody...help me..."

**Author's note: And that's that...R&R please. ;)**


	3. Close Call

**Author's note: Well here's the second chapter. I'll go ahead and start on it. I don't own Code Geass by the way.**

**Chapter 2**

**Close Call**

_"Yuki...Yukina-chan."_

_"Mom?"_

_"Yukina-chan. Please listen to me. Someday, there may be some days when hardships will come upon you. Some people may become your natural enemies. Some may turn against you. But someday, there will be at least one person who will fight along side you. No matter what, you won't be alone. Just remember that, okay?"_

* * *

><p>*flash*<p>

_"Oof!"_

_"Stand up. Whether you are a man or a woman, you must get back on your feet no matter how many times you get pushed down."_

_"Sensei?"_

_"Yukina. You must understand this. No miracles will happened if you don't stand up and create that miracle yourself."_

_"Miracle..."_

_"Do you understand that? Even one person alone can create the miracle for the society."_

_"Yes, Tohdoh-sensei!"_

* * *

><p>*flash*<p>

_"Urgh..."_

_"Yuki, are you okay?"_

_"Mmm. I'm fine. It's just...this place brings back bad memories."_

_"Oh. I see."_

_"Shh! Suzaku. Yukina."_

_"Ah, sorry."_

_"Onii-sama...what's that awful smell?"_

_"Uh...don't worry Nunnally. It's just the garbage dump. A really big one. We'll get out of this place soon."_

_"Suzaku, what's wrong?"_

_"N-Nothing."_

_"But...you're crying."_

_"Ah...well, that's-"_

_"Suzaku...here. My mom once told me that a warm hand can wipe away the sadness."_

_"Nunally."_

* * *

><p>*flash*<p>

_"I swear it, you two! Suzaku. Yukina. Please, help me. Help me to destroy the Britannia!"_

*flash*

* * *

><p>"Nggh...what just...happened to me?" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I tried to get up, but then I felt a sharp pain on my side. "Ow!"<p>

"Hey, easy there Yukina! That wound still got you bad over here."

I fixated my vision and looked, only to find a boy around my age with spiky, red-orange hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jacket, and a camouflage khaki. He had a red headband, similar to mine around his forehead to keep his hair out of his eyes. Once I blinked a couple of times, I took recognition of this person peering over me.

"A...Akira?" I spoke out, trying to ignore the pain in my abdomen, "W-Where am I?"

"Inside the warehouse," Akira answered, "Earlier, I found you injured inside that ditch, so I patched that wound around your stomach and brought you here for safety."

I looked down, noticing the bandages around my stomach and placed my hand over it. "I see. Thanks Akira. But how did you find me? There's no way anyone could find me in the place like that."

Akira grinned, "Not without the transmitter on. I noticed that something bad had happened to you, so I tracked you down to save you from your death. You're not the only one who is an expert on technology, ya know?"

"Idiot!" I yelled at him, to which he flinched in response, "You're supposed to stay in Ohgi's group! What would've happened if the Britannians spotted you and found out about our identities?!"

"I'm sorry! Sheesh, calm down!" Akira yelled back, "I was worried about you, okay? If I haven't gotten out of that group and find you, you would've die!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. He has a point, but still...he's a stubborn idiot.

"Does Ohgi know about this?"

Akira nodded, "Yeah. I told him my reason, and he understands and told me to take care of you."

"I see," I said, "Any news from him, Kallen, or anyone else?"

Akira remained silent before answering again in an uneasy tone, "You're not going to like this. Well, as far as I know, they're safe, but then..." he gulped, "They reported that the Britannians had decided to wipe out the Shinjuku."

I sat straight up in shock and widen my eyes once I heard those last few words. "THEY WHAT?!"

Immediately, I grabbed my jacket and stood up from the ground, heading the door out of the storage room. Akira made protests that I shouldn't be moving, but I ignore him and stepped out of the storage, only to find several people in here, sitting on the ground, crying in despair.

"These people are..." I started to say.

"Yeah." Akira replied sadly, "They're the ones who we managed to rescued and hide them from the military. Many others were either captured or killed outside. Women, children, even elderly were in those casualties."

"No way..." my voice vibrated in anger. "The Britannians decided to go that far, all for this?!"

I was about to rant so more just right when I heard the arguments among the survivors.

"It's all your fault for opposing the Britannians!" one of them shouted in despair.

"What?!" the man I recognized as Tomaki yelled back at him, "Why you spineless coward!"

One of the women held her head and started crying, "Do you know how many people died because of this?!"

"Shut up!" Tomaki retorted and raised his rifle at the women just to threaten her, "Do you know how many of us were captured or killed?! Don't cry like this!"

Annoyed by his protest, I walked up to the spiky brunette with the goatee and snatched the rifle from him. His eyes widened and started to yell at me.

"Hey Yukina! What the f-?!"

"Still the same as always, huh Tomaki?" I mocked, throwing the rifle against the ground, "Listen, these people are just confused right now. Getting into arguments with them and telling them what's the best thing to do, isn't going to help any of us to cope with this mess."

Tomaki scoffed and clenched his fist in anger, "So what? They were just being cowards right now instead of..."

I cut him off with my glare, which made him flinched, "Enough! If there is anyone who we should blame for this, it would be a certain person whoever ordered the Britannians to wipe out Shinjuku."

"Yukina?"

I heard someone else called my name and turned around, only to find a man in his late twenties with dark hair and blue eyes and a girl around my age with short-spiky pink hair and blueish-greenish eyes.

"Ohgi! Kallen!" I called out in surprised and relief.

"Yukina, thanks goodness you're alive," Kallen said in relief and hugged me gently, trying not to crush the wound on my side. "We heard from Akira of what happened to you. Are you alright now?"

"I'm fine, Kallen," I said reassuringly and gently hold on to my side, "But enough about me. I heard from Akira that the military made the attacks on Shinjuku. Exactly what happened to you guys while I was unconscious."

Ohgi glanced at me, uneasy, "It's a long story."

"Well whatever it is, as long as we're safe here, I got time," I said.

Kallen sighed, "Alright. A while ago, someone hacked into our communication system and gave us orders to take down the Britannian forces. We were in great advantage until the mysterious, white Knightmare appeared and took down the Sutherlands the voice provided us."

"A voice and a white Knightmare?" I pondered at her explanation, "And I'm assuming that you don't know who that voice was."

"I'm afraid not," Ohgi replied as he sat down, "I tried calling him back, but he doesn't answer. Maybe he's already dead."

"I see." I bit my lips in confusion. That was strange. Who would appeared out of nowhere and decided to help them like that.

My thoughts were cut off as we all heard the rumbling should coming outside of the warehouse. We turned around and saw the door exploded, killing a few people nearby it. As the smoke cleared, an army tank and the Britannian soldiers appeared, readying their weapons.

"What the hell?!" Akira yelled.

"Shit! They found us!" I cursed.

"See Ohgi?!" Tomaki screamed at the dark hair man, "If you're gonna follow someone you don't even know, we might as well have used the poison gas!"

"But..." Ohgi started to say, but couldn't come up with any excuses.

"Damn that Nagata."

One of the soldiers stepped out of the tank and looked down on us, "So this is where you Elevens scurried off to. Prepare to fire!"

On cue, all the Britannian soldiers raised the rifles at us. I could only trembled and stared at them in fear. Even the others survivors are feeling the same terror as I am.

I noticed Kallen shutting her eyes closed and cried, "Onii-chan..."

The commander raised his hand to signal the fire, but was cut off by a radio voice.

_"Attention all forces! Cease fire at once!"_

I blinked in surprise, "What?"

_"I, Clovis, third prince of Britannian and viceroy of Area 11 hereby command you, all forces are to ceasefire at once!"_ Clovis ordered the soldiers, _"You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property! All casualties, whether Britannians or Elevens shall be treated equally, and without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered, ceasefire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"_

As soon as Prince Clovis finished the commands, the Britannians soldiers lowered their weapons and proceed to leave this warehouse. The commander turned around and glared at us.

"Hmph. Consider you all lucky, if it weren't for Prince Clovis's orders."

Then, he went inside the tank and drove along with the others. Once they were all nowhere to be seen, Akira let out a sighed of relief and collapsed to the ground.

"Oh god. I thought that we were all going to die for sure!" Akira groaned.

"Yeah," I said as I stared down to the ground, "But even so, the damage was already done..."

**Author's note: And that's that. For those of you who are confused of what just happened at the beginning, these are the words of memories that Yukina had while she was unconscious. The first one happened to be the conversation with her mother. The second one would be Kyoshiro Tohdoh. Another one ****with Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally. And the last one...well...just Lelouch himself. I hope this will clear up the confusion.**

**Anyway, R&R. ;)**


End file.
